The New Miko
by L1ght HeAd HiNA
Summary: Story was given by amurima-chan,Hinagiku accidentally fell to the well,But why is she able to travel through time?And why the hell is she the new miko! and the battle is just beginning...HTCBxIY! review please! you'll love it co written with rachel-chan


_*****Author's Note***= Wow...I never thought i could make this fanfic...Its really out of thinking but hey,We author's trive for new story and hopely get awesome reviews! Hahah xD well i love HTCB and InuYasha so i want to make a crossover,But you'll going to kill me when i announced the couples in this fanfic...*Hides on the tree*Okay Rachel! Tell the readers! And don't let anyone kill me yeeeet!**_

_**Rachel: Hey guys,this fanfic will have...I welcome you,Miroku and Sango!**_

_**Sango:Wow...hey guys!**_

_**Miroku: hey ladies...*Winks winks***_

_**Sango: .KU...**_

_**Rachel:Now our 2nd couple is...We give a warm welcome to Hayate And A-Tan!**_

_**Hayate and A-tan : *blush*he-hey!**_

_**Rachel: And now...the moment you've all be waiting for*Smiles*I give you Hinagiku Katsura And InuYasha-SAY WHAT?*Shocked***_

_**Hinagiku: WH-WHAAAAT?O/o**_

_**InuYasha:What the hell? ARISAA!Ur dead!**_

_**Me: Uwaaaa! Minna-san gomeneeeee!*Runs***_

_**Hina and Inu: *chases arisa***_

_**Rachel:...Well we do not own InuYasha and HTCB,Rumiko-sama and kenjiro-sama owns them! So hope you like em'!**_

_**Sango: I hope,Arisa-sama is okay...**_

_**Rachel: Nah she'll be dead before sundown...-_-"...Oh and the storyline is going to be different! We told you all that we're not some pathetic authors! ;) so enjoy yourself! And review of course! No flames! This maybe the first HTCBxIY that was ever made and we will always update,you can easily PM us if you really want us to update this story,but we wont write in a few weeks due to a holiday,so please enjoys*Bows*And never forget...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Ch.1,The new Miko,Well reopenend~!**_

"HINAAAAAA!"Izumi shouted,running towards the pink haired beauty."Oh hey izu-"Before the girl could finish her sentence she was glomped by the purple haired girl,making them fall so hard."Izumiiiiiiiiii..."Hinagiku moaned in pain,But izumi didn't notice it and snuggle Hinagiku."Hinaa~! I miss you so much~! How's holiday? Did you and Yukiji brought me and the otheres souvenir?"Izumi asked the paining girl,Hinagiku only giggled in response.

"I would give you if you get off of me now izumi"Hinagiku said and the girl did as she was told."Good...Here i wanna give you this..."She handed izumi a cute stitch plushie."UWAAAA!HINA CHAN ARIGAAAAAAAATOOO!This is the cutest thing ever!"Izumi hugged the plushie like a five year old girl would do,and that Hinagiku giggled. She was glad that her friend was happy."Okay then,glad you like the gift. Seen miki or Risa?"She asked."yeah they were both talking with nagi outside!"Izumi said,never letting go the plushie.

"Okay that's good i need to talk to nagi too...,thanks a lot izumi-chan! i gotta go now,see ya! And be good okay!"Hinagiku said and left."Yes,_mother_"Izumi laughed,sometimes hinagiku treat her like a kid,but that doesn't matters she was happy to find a friend that protective of her,and kind,smart,athletic,and many more! And if hinagiku was a boy,izumi would be head over heels with that!

"So nagi,how's everything?I heard you and wataru are going steady..."Risa said,getting a blushed nagi glared at her."Haha no need to be angry nagi! I think you two are so cute! And how's hayata?"

"He's doing fine! I think he and athena-chan are going to have the wedding prepared in a few months! Think we should help them sometimes?"Nagi offered,and the two nodded."I can't wait~! The wedding will be very awesome!"Miki said,making lovey dovey face of hayate kissing athena,making the two teens howl in laughter.

"HA! I still got it~!"Miki said,winking. She was a very good joker and hopefully be as good as sakuya."Hey...I miss Hinagiku,Its been a while since our student council prez comes home from that kendo competition"Nagi admitted,sighing sadly."Do you think she'll win?"

"Hell yeah i won..."A voice said from behind the trio,they turned around and happy smiles appeared at their lips."HINA-CHAAAAAAAN!"Hinagiku has no chance to escape and the three girls jumped in unison and hugged her,giving hinagiku the same painful treatment with izumi."ugh...For gods sake...I didn't leave you guys forever did i?"Hinagiku moaned in pain and annoyance."We miss you so much! How are you? Did they hurt you or something?"The girls asked,and hinagiku smiled happily.

"I'm good,and i didn't hurt me"She said,but nagi caught a glimpse of chocolate light from hinagiku's yellow bright eyes."O-oh...So what prize did you get?"Nagi asked."Well i got a new car and since i'm going to be seventeen in a couple of weeks so i'm going to get my car license"Nagi was still anxious about the brown chocolate glimpse in her eyes,and felt something worried about it.

"Hey hina..."Nagi started."What's wrog nagi-chan?"Hinagiku asked."Why is your eyes a little brownish chocolate?"Nagi blurted out,getting attention from Risa and Miki. The teo girls examine hinagiku's eyes and noticed the same thing."Hina! di-did you change the colour of your eyes? You look like Ka****!From the anime that R***** Ta***** makes!"Miki said,she was beginning to act like nagi."No no she looks more like Ak*** or Sh*****! From R****1/2!"Nagi retorted."Okay guys,lets stop talking about anime. Geez... "Hinagiku sighed,nagi has effected her otaku life style to miki,and risa was nagi's next target and hopefully she'll get hinagiku."what's wrong with anime? You should try cosplaying then"nagi insisted."Oh i-its nothing really,maybe some heat get in to my head,heh... Anyways i wanna give you guys this"She handed nagi a cute pink Marie the Aristocats night gown,she give Miki a mickey mouse plushie,and Risa a Cute Daisy duck hat.

"Wow! Marie,thanks Hina!"Nagi loved her gift,it was a mixture of child and adult."your welcome and here,give this to maria and Tama"She handed her Lilo plushie and for tama a cute goofy and pluto dog toys."Wow! Maria would love this! Thanks a lot hina"nagi smiled."Yeah hina! This is the cutest thing ever!"Miki loved mickey mouse and she hugged the plushie."Well i am glad you all loved the gift. So how's hayate-kun and A-tan?I wanna give them some chocolates..."She trailed but nagi and the other two was afraid to speak about the wedding ,they know about hinagiku's love towards hayate and they were terrified if she starts to cry,but they doubted that...but even a strong chick like hina needs to let out her emotions fo once right?

"Ah he's fine! You don't need to worry a thing hina-chan! Hey lets play with tama! Or maybe lets scare some shit out of us by watching smoe freakin' horror movies that wataru-kun gave me yesterday! How bout' that girl friend?"Nagi winked,hoping that Hinagiku wouldn't talk about hayate or athena."Uh...Sure maybe? Okay then I'll see you guys later! I wanna drop this gift first at aika,Chiharu-san,and ayumu first okay?Meet you guys..." "At seven okay?"Miki added."Okay then!Bye guys!"She smiled and run back towards the hakuo clock tower.

"Student prez,you've finally returned back from hongkong,how's your trip?"Aika asked,smiling to the pink haired girl."It was great,and here i bought you guys something.."She gives Aika a pair of red rings."Oh...Is this for me and my new fiance?"She smiled in awe,it was very cute and a little bright."hope you two like it"

"Like it?No! WE LOVE IT!"Aika exclaimed,her features brighten up."Ne...Do you know how's hayate-kun and A-tan?"Hinagiku asked again,she was annoyed if aika didn't answer her question and change the subject,mostly like nagi,miki,and risa earlier.

"Uh oh well...Ayasaki-kun is fine and so is tenn-"Aika was cutt off when someones barges in."HEY AIKA DID YOU GET THE-EEP!"Chiharu was about to tell aika about te wedding but stopped when she saw hinagiku was standing right beside Aika."Oh hey katsura-san! How's the trip?"Chiharu asked."Okay guys,its fine! Don't lie to me please! Oh and here chiharu-san,i want to give you the Minnie Mouse glasses"she gives chiharu the glasses and then glared at them."I think you two are hiding something from me and i don't like the way you guys are trembling in fear"she said in a matter of factly.

"We-Well we want to tell you that ayasaki-kun is going to marry athena-san in a few months now...hehe..."Aika answered,Hinagiku smiled and it was fake but she have to hide her feelings for now...

"Why didn't you all tell me that?"Hinagiku's tone startled them."I should congratz them right now! You guys are so mean for not telling me!"Hinagiku stuck a playful tounge at them."Eh-EH?"They both said,is hinagiku gone crazy?."Hina-chan are you okay?"aika asked worriedly."Uh,i am fine aika-san,why are you suddenly asking me that?"Hinagiku said in sweet fake voice that chiharu notice from the beginning.

"Ah nothing really,i thought you _Liked_ him! You've known him for like two years!"Aika exclaimed."Of course i like him! He's like a big brother to me"Chiharu rolled her eyes at that comment,she don't give a bull for what some excuse is that,she knew so well that it was fake. She's not that clueless."Okay well i need to go to ayumu's place now! Bye guys!"She waved at them and enters the elevator,going down from the clock tower. A tear slide down hinagiku's cheek and she wipe it.

"_Shouldn't cry...tears do not suits you..._"An angelic voice called her and that made hinagiku stop dead in her tracks."Heh? Who are you?"She asked,she was in fighting stance ready for whoever is talking to her. Waiting for its attack."_I can only tell you one thing,i am the new guardian of the sacred jewel,the shikon no tama..._"the voice in her head spoke once more,with every word winced her."_Sorry if i am hurting you,but you see i am not a part of this world anymore and i need you assistance to finish the pieces of the jewel...Please i beg of you"_closing hinagiku's eyes for a while,digesting every word this voice was saying,giving up she replied."Okay i'll help,but one problem how will i be able to help you if i can't even see you?And for my calculation this shikon jewel must be like five hundreds year ago..."

"_You do not know the half of it..._"The voice trailed."_Hinagiku katsura...Do you want to be one of the luckiest girl to travel back in time?...Five hundred years back in time?_"The voice offered,and a smirk crepther lips,finally something to brighten up things a bit.

"you got my full attention...What's the thing?"She asked,anxiously and the voice only giggled."_Okay hinagiku,just go to the higurashi shrine and find the well,the bone eaters well_"Ad that was the voice's last word. Its time to figure out what in devils bay that voice meant by"Traveling back in time".She was anxious so she decided it should be a big oppurtunity to see what's up with it,she took a taxi and went to the higurashi shrine.

-Higurashi Shrine-

"Wow...The stairs are really high up..."She said in amusement,not wanting to waste anytime she got up,ran to the long stairs."i am so going to some physics if this is all a big idiotic,childish joke"She muttered,still running up from stairs to stairs."Hey mom i'm going now!"a boy appeared up in the shrine doors,noticing hinagiku."Hey a visitor,hey"The boy said politely."h-hey"She was panting as she reached the top and greeted the boy."I'm souta higurashi,what's up miss?" the boy asked."Hey,I'm hinagiku,Katsura Hinagiku...Etto...How can i say this,Is there a well over here?"Hinagiku asked,she felt like an idiot asking this to a junior high school kid.

"uhh...yea?What's wrong katsura-san?"souta was curious,did hid sister told this girl about InuYasha?About sengoku jidai?."You must think i am crazy,its okay just laugh. But is there a well named bone eaters well and uhm...Can it travel back time? Like uhm...Five hundreds year back?"okay that was it hinagiku was acting so foolish,but for souta he was dumbfounded,how in blue blazes did this girl know about the bone eaters well? Kagome never tell this secret to anyone except her family,even her best friends!

"Come here with me"He said without any emotions."O-okay sorry for the trouble higura-" "The thing you are going to see is either reality or dream. This is gonna be rough but just follow me and don't say a word,got it?"He said and Hinagiku simply nodded,she hungs her bag at her back, the bag was filled with snacks,clothes and her sword that was given from the saginomiya family."Well katsura-san come in"Souta said,he opened the door that led them to where the well was,it was closed.

"Wow...So it does exist..."She said in awe,Hinagiku get down to see the well more closely. Souta followed her,and opened the closed well."Hmm..."Hinagiku looked closely and a bit deeper."it looks like it drie-"But before she could finish,souta pushed hinagiku into the well,making her fall and for a moment she could've sworn she was going to hit hard at the bottom,but the pain never came,instead a blu light envolved her,making her float in the air...She was exactly traveling back through time.

"Oh holy crap!"hinagiku cursed as she hit the bottom,it was painful cause she landed on the back,and it was no heavenly pillows in that well on that matter. Dusting herself hinagiku tried to climb the well wall using a root and finally reached up the top,she gasped in shock. It was a good thing she was holding on to a root or maybe she would fall back again and she don't want to feel that pain in her back again.

"WATCH OUT!"A girl said,she was holding a large boomerang,hinagiku wonders... why the hell is that girl running around with a big boomerang? But then she heard a snarl behind her and quickly turned around to see a giant demon,with one eye and 12 tentacles and looks like a orange ball."Oh shit!"She somersaulted her way out of danger as the monsters tentacle was going to attack her."HIRAIKOUTSU!"Sango threw her large boomerang at the demon and splitting it into half. As the demon was destroyed the boomerang comes back to its owners hands,safely.

"Are you okay girl?"Sango said and hinagiku nodded,sango noticed the weird kimono the pink haired girl was wearing,it resembles her long passed away best friends clothes and she just realized that this girl just appeared from down the well."You girl,come with me!"Sango ordered and hinagiku was annoyed with this."hey i am not a thing y'know! I am a human being,what the hell do you want anyways?"Hinagiku protested,and sango sighed."My name is sango and i am a taijiya... i need you to come with me,look at your surroundings..."Hinagiku immediately looked at her surroundings and was completely shocked she was no way near tokyo! Or maybe she looked like she was in africa or something!

"Where the hell am i?"She exclaimed."Well welcome to sengoku jidai...You must be from the modern era right?"Sango knew that clothing every where... it made her feel sad,it reminded her of her best friend kagome."Okay,where are we going?"

"Well we are going to kaede's village... we need to talk this with kaede and the others,i think inuyasha will be very surprised"sango said and they both went to kaede's village,hinagiku need to stay calm but if this goes any further and crazier she might snap! But hey...this is just the beginning!

_**Me: *beaten up by hinagiku and inuyasha* hope...uph...you...uph...like...uph...it...**_

_**Rachel: poor poor arisa*Reads a fanfic about ranma X akane***_

_**Sango:Oh what's this about?**_

_**Rachel: oh this?Well i really love ranma and akane so i want to read this fanfic,hehehe**_

_**Sango: may i join you?**_

_**Rachel: Sure,Why not?**_

_**Sango and Rachel: *reads***_

_**Me: traitors!**_

_**InuYasha: SHUT UP! NOW DELETE THIS STORY!**_

_**Me:No way in fucking hell!**_

_**Hinagiku: ERASE IT!**_


End file.
